


Kefi

by gaymcnamara



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Loveable idiots, Multi, Teens being teens, This is going to be long, might become two books idk yet, ocs who show up way too late, people also fight, talk/description of child abuse and neglect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymcnamara/pseuds/gaymcnamara
Summary: Kefi: the spirit of joy, enthusiasm, high spirits, and frenzy.All Morgan Hale had known her whole life, was that that her parents had died, and she had been left in the care of her stepmother. She hated it.But then her best friend disappeared, and comes back. With a woman, and ever since that day, everything starts to make sense
Relationships: Henry Mills/ Original female character, more relationships to be added - Relationship





	1. The same old story

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my new fic! this will be a long one so get ready ig. Hope you’ll enjoy it!

"Are you coming Morgan?" The 4-year old girl looked away from the tree, on which a wanted poster hung, and turned to her mom. "What's wrong Morgan?"

"She looks like Snow white," Morgan giggled pointing at the poster. Hazel approached her daughter to look at the poster and smiled softly to herself. 

"I think it is her," Hazel answered as she took her daughters hand and walked away with her, "I met her before. It was before I had you, I was on the run too."

"The queen wanted you?" Morgan asked softly. The two had seen the evil queen once, and Morgan had been terrified of her ever since.

"For some time," Hazel chuckled, "Maybe she still wants me, haven't seen her in a while." Morgan giggled, and Hazel smiled at her.

Her daughter.

✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. ♕ .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿

"Wake up Morgan!" Morgan jolted awake, in the same bed, in the same locked room. It was a nice dream once again, but she still didn't know what they meant, "Did you turn deaf overnight? Get up!"

"I'm coming!" Morgan yawned as she got out of her bed. The cold floor didn't feel nice when she planted her feet down, but it what she was used too. 

The woman opened the door and looked down at Morgan. "Didn't your alarm wake you? I put that alarm there so you would wake up in time! Now look at you!" The woman, Morgan's stepmother, harshly pushed her too the side, walking over to Morgan's bedside.

"I was having a nice dream, I didn't hear it," Morgan explained, walking over to her closet to grab her school uniform. 

"Ah nice dream? Hah!" Morgan froze at the chuckle that left the woman's mouth, "What was it about?"

"I was walking in the woods, with a woman," Morgan softly explained , "I think she's my mother."

"Morgan," Her stepmother was good at faking sympathy, "You don't have a mother, she's gone. You have me now." She patted Morgan's cheek lightly, Morgan flinching at the gesture, "Now, no more moping around, get ready for school. I already have to make breakfast myself so it's the least you can do."

Her stepmother left her room and Morgan heard the lock. Once she was done she had to alert her so she could let her out. Morgan looked around the dark room, the only source of light being the small lamp at the desk. No windows or anything. All so her stepmother could hide her. School was her only way out.

Morgan grabbed her uniform and changed. She walked over to her desk and sat down to do her hair. She had to look picture perfect, don't let anyone know what was going on inside the walls of the house. Once she was done she had to press a button to alert her stepmother she was ready.

She opened the door again, inspected the girl before nodding. Morgan walked out of the room, squinting her eyes slightly walking into a brighter light. She'd be used to it by the time she arrived at school. She walked downstairs into the dining room, where a small breakfast was prepared for her.

"What's wrong? Is it not enough?"

"It's good," Morgan said as she started to eat. It tasted awful, the woman obviously never had to cook, ever. Ofcourse not. Morgan didn't know how to woman had gotten custody of her, but she was sure the woman never had to work in her life for anything. 

"The bus will arrive soon," Her stepmother said, looking at the clock. Morgan quickly finished the breakfast and walked up to the hallway, grabbing her backpack. "And remember, home, immediately."

"Yes mother." With that she left the house and walked up to the bus. It had been the same old story for what felt like years now. Go to school, have fun. Come home, be locked in your room of forced to do chores. All the girl dreamed of was another life. And it was like her dreams granted her that. 

"Morgan!" Morgan smiled at her friend.

"Henry!" Morgan walked over to his seat and sat down next to him, "How are you doing?"

Henry Mills, her only true friend. The mayors son. The first day they had met Henry had been friendly to her, while the other kids were distant, having heard tales about her stepmother. Henry had always been kind to Morgan, and never pushed her to do anything. 

"It's going well," Henry smiled, "How are you doing?"

"Okay," Morgan sighed, "Any luck with that mysterious book you found?"

"Not yet, but I think I know something, well, someone that could help," Henry explained, clutching his backpack with the book tighter. He had read it. He had come across Morgan's story. He needed to help her, everyone in this town.

"Well, I'm curious to who this mysterious person is," Morgan giggled as the bus started to drive away, "Is she a friend of your mom?"

"No," Henry said quickly, "I just need to find her first, and trust me, I will."

"You scare me Henry," Morgan admitted, "Who do you have to find them first?"

"Just wait Morgan, I promise," Henry softly grabbed her hand, squeezing it a little.

"I trust you Henry."

✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. ♕ .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿

"Let me out!" The woman threw her plate at the door, "Let me see my daughter! You've kept me here long enough!" No answer. The woman sighed and sat on the bed in the small room again.

For years she had been on the search for her daughter, as much as that was possible from a hospital room. Or, a mental hospital room. But she knew she was out there, she just had to convince them she was.

"Please," The woman started to sob, "Please let me out so I can see my daughter please."

She had been having dreams, she was somewhere with a girl. Her daughter. They were having fun, even if it was something silly. But the girl was young, was she really that young when she had lost her?

"You're not going anywhere Hazel," Hazel jumped up and walked over to the door, "You'd be a danger to this poor child you think is your daughter."

As soon as she heard the footsteps walk away she let out a frustrated scream again. "I'll find you Morgan, i'll do whatever it takes."


	2. go to the distance

"Miss Blanchard?" Morgan stood next to her teacher, although she didn't want to disturb her. Mary Margaret Blanchard had always been nice to Morgan and had expressed concerns for the young girl.

"Yes, Morgan?"

"Have you seen Henry?" Mary Margaret looked at the girl with a confused look, "He wasn't on the bus this morning."

"No, I haven't yet," Mary Margaret told the girl, "I was about to call Regina to ask her about it, but I don't think she'd let him stay home without letting anyone know."

"It's so out of character for him," Morgan sighed, "He's been acting so weird lately."

"What do you mean Morgan?" Morgan turned around to face Regina, who stood there with her arms crossed, "Henry was missing this morning and I thought he might have gone to school a little bit earlier."

"It's the book," Morgan explained, "That he found not that long ago, he has been obsessed with it. He keeps talking about how he needs to find this person to help him. I don't know who."

Regina looked worried, and turned around again, "Thank you Morgan." She walked out of the class again and Morgan looked at her teacher.

"Did i do something wrong by telling her?" She asked worried, "Do you think Henry will get in trouble?"

"Of course not Morgan," Mary Margaret assured her, "Regina just asked you a question and you answered it. Truthfully I hope."

"Yeah," Morgan sighed, "I still don't know why, but he never let me read it, he kept it a secret as if there was something big in it."

"Maybe there is," Mary Margaret smiled, "You and Henry have a special bond, don't you? I barely see you with anyone else."

"He's kind to me," Morgan explained, "Not a lot of people are. I like that. Makes it easier to talk to him."

"Have you ever been to granny's?" The question came out of nowhere for Morgan, "They have really good hot cocoa there." 

"No I haven't." 

"Come with me after school," Mary Margaret offered, "I can see this thing with Henry bothers you, maybe it's good to talk about it." Morgan thought about it, her mother would be furious i she did.

"I will." 

✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. ♕ .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿

The woman focused on her prey in the tree. A bird. It was a small one, but just enough for dinner. It was what she had to do, living alone in the woods. Being hunted by the queen.

" You're not going to get it that way." Out of shock when she heard the voice the woman let go of the string of her bow, the arrow missing the bird who flew away.

"Not if you scare me," Hazel groaned and the other woman stepped into her sight, "You're." 

"Snow white," Snow introduced herself, "And you must be Hazel. You must have done something real bad if the queen wants your head." 

"Don' t want to be rude, but I think she wants yours too," Hazel remarked and Snow chuckled, "What did you do to piss her off?" 

"I have pissed her off since I was a child," Snow responded, "And you?" 

"My mother was one of her servants," Hazel told, "Once she disappeared I fled, scared of the queen. I became a thief to survive. She doesn't like that." It stayed silent between the young women, "What did you think I was doing wrong?" 

"First of all, that bird wouldn't last long," Snow observed, "Second of all, traps work better." 

"I travel a lot," Hazel told her, "I'm probably gone by tomorrow." 

"Well, if you are," Snow stepped closer, "How about we go and have a drink together? There's a really good pub here and you look like you need a drink." 

"Sure, why not?" 

✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. ♕ .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿

Mary Margaret's lessons were easy but nice. Morgan liked her, she had always been her favorite teacher. She taught a lot about nature. Nature calmed Morgan. Of course, she didn't see it a lot in her own room, so when she saw it she enjoyed it a lot. 

As soon as school was done Morgan kept standing next to Mary Margaret, waiting for her to finish packing up, "You seem excited," She smiled at the girl next to her, "Does your mother never take you to Granny's." 

"No," Morgan simply answered, "I've never had anything from there." 

"You'll love it," Mary Margaret smiled, "Let's go then." Morgan walked out of the class excited. Mary Magaret took a long look at the girl, she realized she had never seen her anywhere but at school. Her mother went out a lot, and she swore she had seen her at Granny's before.

"So," Morgan asked as the two walked across the road, "Have you ever seen this book Henry always talks about?" 

"On his table once," Mary Magaret noted, "I think it was called 'once upon a time'." 

"Sounds like a nice story," Morgan smiled, "I've been having these dreams lately. I think they're about my mom." 

"What do you mean?" The two entered Granny's.

"My birth mother," Morgan remarked as she looked around, "I don't know if she is, but it feels like she is." The two took place at one of the booths as Ruby approached them, "I trust this woman, although I don't know who she is." 

"How can I help you today?" Morgan quickly looked at the menu, mouth falling open seeing all the possibilities.

"Can I have hot cocoa, with cinnamon?" Morgan asked looking at Ruby. She saw Ruby do a double-take of the girl, not really recognizing her.

"Just some tea for me please," Mary Margaret asked and Ruby walked away again, "I still don't get what you mean, maybe you should see dr.Hopper?" 

"I don't know who that is," Morgan softly said, looking at the table, "I don't know a lot about this town." 

"But you've lived for as long as I can remember," Mary Margaret said, "Doesn't your mother ever take you anywhere?" 

"Not really," Morgan muttered, looking around to see if she saw her mom, "I'm at home most of the time." Mary Margaret sighed, "I just wish Henry was here, he'd understand what I've been dreaming about." 

"Morgan, I need to tell you a story."


	3. your obedient servant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if these flashbacks give you a whiplash but I won't stop adding them <3

Hazel was cautious in the pub. People could know who she was, sell her out. She could be-

"You don't have to scared, these people are my friends." Hazel looked to her right to face Snow again, "If they sold you out I'd help you find a new home."

"That's, kind," Hazel said, hesitating. People hadn't been kind to her in years, "Why are you so kind to me? We've never met before."

"Well," Snow stated, "You look like you needed some help. And what can a friendship hurt?" Snow smiled as she grabbed Hazel's gloved hand with her own, and Hazel looked up and smiled back.

✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. ♕ .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿

"Henry!" Morgan couldn't contain her excitement when she saw her friend on the bus again in the morning as she ran up to their places, "Where have you been? I was worried!"

"I found her," Henry whispered and Morgan scotted closer to show him she was listing, "My mom. I was right about where she was."

"Really? Morgan asked excitdityl, "Where is she? Is she going to live with you?"

"She's here," Henry explained, "But she doesn't remember me, she gave me up. All I need to do is let everyone here remember who they are!"

"Henry, what are you talking about?" Morgan questioned, "We know who we are."

"See, that's what I'm talking about," Henry explained looking at his friend, "You don't remember anything before this place? Do you?"

"It's because I've always lived here," Morgan snickered, "We all have."

"But when you were four, where were you?" This made Morgan think. She had never expected her mother to have pictures of her when she was younger, but she couldn't remember that time either. Only those weird dreams she'd been having, "See?"

"I wonder what Miss Blanchard will teach us today," Morgan said to change the topic, "I'm happy we don't have difficult lessons yet."

"Me too," Henry sighed, seeminly dissapointed that his friend wasn't as interested as he thought she would be. But he had it wrong, Morgan had started wondering. As long as she could remember she had been like this, locked up in her room. And those weird dreams, it didn't help her cause.

The two got of the bus when they arrived at school. But the two would never arrive in class. Henry had seen his oppiortunty when everyone was getting out. "Morgan?" Morgan hummed, "Come with me." Morgan looked at him surprised but nodded.

The two childeren carefully went around town, making sure no one saw them. Henry had led Morgan to a small wooden castle on the other side of town. It wasn't a lot, and it was generally seen as a place where outcasts came. The two climbed on it and sat down.

"Just imagine," Morgan giggled and Henry looked at her, "Having your own castle close to the sea. Waking up in the morning in this enormous bed, hearing the waves crash onto the rocks. That must be a dream life."

She sat down next to her friend and looked over at him, "I was just thinking about what you said, about my childhood."

"I didn't mean to upset you," Henry admited thinking about Morgan's face earlier.

"You didn't," Morgan said, "It's just, I've been having these dreams lately." Henry's ears perked up hearing this, "They seem like my childhood, but they can't be."

"Why not?"

"Because i'm living in some weird fairytale!" Morgan exclaimed laughing, "My 'mom' and I discuss people like Snow White! That's impossible Henry."

"Well, hopefully they are nice dreams," Henry said, the same laugh still on his face.

"They are."

✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. ♕ .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿

The 12 year old quietly roomed through the princess's room. Her mother had told her she'd be busy helping the queen so she thought she might have some time for herself imagining another life. In which her mother married a king and she'd be the princess of a kingdom. Not just a servants daughter. "What are you doing?"

The girl turned around the face the angry princess, "This isn't yours!" The girl quickly dropped the bracelet she was holding, scared of the princess.

"I-i'm s-sorry!" The girl managed to stutter out.

"How did you get in here anyway?" The princess asked as she walked up to the other girl.

"Snow?" The girl looked up to see the queen enter the room, "I heard you in the other room what's goin-"

"Hazel?" Hazel looked up at her mother in the door opening, "There you are!" Her mother ran up to her and hugged her, then she looked at the bracelet on the ground, "Oh, i'm so sorry your grace i didn't know she was awake yet."

"It doesn't matter," Queen Eva said kindly looking at Hazel and her mother, "You must be Angie's daughter?"

"Yes, I'm Hazel," Hazel quickly said, bowing a little before adding "Your grace."

"That isn't needed," Queen Eva smiled, "And there's no need to apologize, every girl deserves to feel like royalty at least once." Hazel smiles up at her mother.

"I'm sorry," Hazel looked back at the princess, Snow, "I shouldn't have shouted."

"Doesn't matter," Hazel smiled, "I wouldn't appreciate a random girl in my room either." The two both giggled at bit.

"Well, how about you two chat a little more?" Queen Eva suggested, "Angie and I weren't quite done with the dress." Eva and Angie left the room, Hazel smiling at her mother.

"My mother appreciates your mothers help a lot," Snow started, "I never knew her name was Angie."

"It isn't," Hazel giggled, "Her name is Angelica, she must if she gives my mother a nickname."

"I never asked your name."

"It's Hazel," Hazel introduced herself again, "Hazel Hale."

"Snow White." The girls smiled at each other as Snow sat down on a chair, "I don't think i've ever seen your father around here?"

"My father died when I was a kid."

"I'm so sorry," Snow started, "I didn't know that."

"It doesn't matter," Hazel said, sitting down next to the girl, "He was kind, I know that."

"He must have been, seeing as you and your mother are."

"Thank you Snow, for giving my mom and I a place to stay," Hazel thanked the girl.

"You shouldn't thank me," Snow laughed, "My mother gave your mother this job. But i'm happy you are here Hazel."


	4. Almost there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no my stories don't make sense sometimes, no i don't care<3

Morgan had left Henry alone when she had seen the woman, whose name she had learned was Emma, approaching. "Morgan?" Morgan turned around to face her friend before her journey home, "Don't go home."

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked, "You want me to stay with you?"

"It's fine if you want to leave, but don't go home," Henry explained, "Don't return to your adoptive mother."

"Adoptive?" Morgan questioned, "Henry I know I told you about those dreams, but Abigal-"

"Just seek a place where you're allowed outside of your room," Henry said, "Will you promise me?" Morgan was confused at what he had said.

"I promise," Morgan smiled before she continued walking. How could he have known about the fact she's locked in her room? Why would he reach out to her now? Where could she go? Well, there was one place she discovered she could get shelter. Although seeking shelter at your teacher's home was weird, Morgan needed to get away from Abigail.

"Mary Margaret!" Morgan exclaimed when she saw her in the streets at the clock tower, "This may sound like a weird request, but do you have any place I can stay? Instead of my home?"

"Morgan? I don't think I understand you," Mary Margaret said, obviously confused, "Why would you run away."

"Shelocksmeinmyroom," Morgan said quickly, looking around to see if anyone heard her, and Mary Margaret obviously did.

"She does what?" She asked, trying to stay calm, and when Morgan looked up to her eyes big with amazement that she believed her, someone believed her, she felt something weird. She recognized someone in those eyes, "You can come to my place for now, but we have to find a safe place for you Morgan, what you're saying is very serious."

"Thank you."

✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. ♕ .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿  
"Where are we going, mommy?" Hazel smiled looking down at her daughter, "We've been walking for such a long time! Aren't we there by now?"

"We're almost there snowdrop," Hazel smiled. The nickname for her daughter her two meanings. Snowdrops had been her and her mother's favorite flowers. And of course, Snow.

"Halt," The two stopped hearing the command, "Who are you?" Hazel turned her head to see a dwarf standing next to her and she smiled, "Hazel Hale?"

"Bashful!" Hazel greeted one of her old friends, "I came to visit Snow, I haven't seen her in years."

"Of course," Bashful smiled, and he looked behind Hazel, "Who's this?"

"I'm Morgan!" Morgan said gleefully, "Is Snow White really as the people say she is?"

"She is so much more than that!" Bashful said gleefully, "Follow me, she'll be delighted to see you again." Hazel grabbed Morgan's hand again, and the two followed the dwarf. Hazel noticed Morgan's little hopping made her smile, seeing her young daughter's excitement to meet Hazel's lifelong friend.

"Hazel?"

"Snow!" The woman approached each other and hugged, for what must have been the first time in at least 5 years, "It's so good to see you! Alive as well!"

"You too! I haven't heard from you in years!" Snow exclaimed, before turning her attention to Morgan, "Who's this?"

"Morgan, my daughter," Hazel smiled and Snow's eyes widened.

"With Mil-"

"Yes," Hazel whispered, looking to see if her daughter didn't hear that. She hadn't, or atleast she didn't show it, "I'll talk to you in private later."

Snow nodded to show she understood it, before crouching down, "Hey, so you're Hazel's daughter. You must be lucky with a mother like her."

"You're Snow-white!" Hazel and Snow both giggled at Morgan's excitement, "The wanted bandit the evil queen is looking for!"

"Well, your mother is also one," Snow teased Hazel, the two women smiling at each other as Hazel also crouched down, "How old are you?"

"I'm five!" Morgan exclaimed, putting five fingers up.

"Her birthday was a week ago," Hazel told, "And altough I can't give her lavish ones as you had, I do my best."

"I'm sure you did great," Snow smiled, "Well, we don't do a lot around here, but if you want I can show you some things. It's a surprise your mother found me, we're always moving."

"Guess I kept some skills from my days as a thief." Morgan happily hopped behind Snow as the two walked away, leaving Hazel to reconcile with the dwarfs.

Morgan and Hazel stayed the evening, and Snow allowed Morgan to sleep in her bed for a while. "So, what happened?"

"Huh?"

"Last time I saw you you were ready to throw away everything for him, and now, he isn't even here," Snow observed, "What happened."

"I don't know," Hazel admitted, "One day we were over the moon, knowing we were going to have a child together. The other day, he just left. Left nothing behind, just disappeared, as if he never existed. I still don't know what happened."

"Milo wouldn't leave you two behind," Snow reassured her friend, a shiver going down Morgan's back at the mention of his name, "I'm sure he's out there, he's not the type to leave everything behind and never say anything."

"I haven't heard from him in 5 years Snow," Hazel admitted, "Do you think he could be dead?"

"Or he made a stupid decision," Snow looked at her friend, "Has he come across him?" Hazel immediately knew who she was referring to, "He could have made a deal."

"Well, then he truly is an idiot," Hazel snickered, "Everyone knows his deals are the worst and only good for him."

"It's the best explanation," Snow smiled, "And we can just hope one day you three will be reunited." A loud sound made Hazel jump up. "What was that?"

"I'll check," Hazel assured her friend, grabbing a knife from her boot. Thank god she still had that. She walked towards the bushes where she heard the sound from, "Whoever you are, show yourself."

"Hello there," Hazel looked right into her eyes, the evil queen, "I missed you."

"Snow!" Before she knew it Regina had her knocked out and taken away. Snow only found a piece of the cloak Hazel was wearing, with a letter.

"Give me the girl and you'll have her back."

✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. ♕ .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿

Morgan was shocked when she woke up in Mary Margaret's loft, forgetting the deal the two had made yesterday. They would do their best today to find a safe place for the girl today, and get her away from her home.

Morgan got out of bed and put on her uniform for school. She didn't have a clean one with her and hoped no one would notice. She walked down the stairs to find Mary Margaret making breakfast for the both of them.

"Hey, I talked to Granny yesterday," Mary Margaret started, "And she said you can stay at the motel for a while, and she'll keep Abigal away from you."

"That's great!" Morgan exclaimed, walking up to the kitchen counter to grab what Mary Margaret had made her. Morgan was grateful to hear that the woman truly had looked for a safe space for her, and tried to get her away.

Morgan sat at the window when her eyes widened with confusion. "The clock moved!"


	5. like the old fairytales

"Well, I personally don't have clothes your size," Mary Margaret concluded, while they packed some stuff for Morgan to not get bored at Granny's, "But knowing Granny she'll buy some stuff for you, or even make something."

"That would be nice," Morgan mumbled, looking around the apartment. The apartment felt cozy, like a home. Familiar in a way. It was a tiny one, sure, but Morgan would give up everything to live like this. Safe, with someone she cared about. Altough her teacher did appear to live alone.

"I have to inform you that every morning I pay a visit to someone in the hospital," Mary Margaret told Morgan.

"Who? A relative of yours?"

"I don't know," She admitted, "I don't know who he is. He's just there, in a coma. All alone." Morgan looked out the window and watched a man walk by with his dog.

"I think it's nice you do it," Morgan smiled, "At least you're here for him. Altough I do hope his family comes for him one day."

"I hope so too," Mary Margaret sighed, "But, I can drop you off at Granny's now if you want to."

"I'll come with you to the hospital," Morgan smiled, "Maybe I recognize him. Then I have an even better reason to leave my mom."

"Maybe you will," Mary Margaret smiled back. There was something weird about the girl, she felt so familiar. As someone, she had known in another lifetime. The two finished their breakfast and left the apartment.

"So, you said Henry told you to search for help?"

"Yes! He said he knew about my home life," Morgan told her, "He knew what my mom does and told me to get away there."

"He cares about you," Mary Margaret concluded, "You were always there for him, especially when he was new here."

"Well, I was lonely too," Morgan giggled, "Guess lonely hearts find each other."

"Makes it sound so beautiful," Mary Margaret smiled as they walked into the hospital, "I'm here as a volunteer, and so is she."

"Visting our John doe again?" The receptionist asked, "You'll almost be able to wake him with true loves kiss." The three giggled as Morgan and Mary Margaret walked away. Morgan followed her as she led her to the man.

Morgan thought he was familiar. "He looks like a prince," Morgan exclaimed, "You know, like the old fairytales!"

"Well," Mary Margaret said, putting the flowers into the vase, "Then I hope his princess will come for him one day." Morgan smiled as she looked around the room when something caught her attention.

It was just a door, simple as that. But it was like it was calling out to her. Like it wanted her to open it and see what was behind it. Morgan slowly left her teacher and the man and stumbled towards the door.

"Hey hey little girl," Morgan looked at the man in front of her, "You're not allowed to go there."

I-i'm s-sorry," Morgan stuttered, "I didn't know-"

"It's fine," The man said, "Mary Margaret!" Morgan's teacher had walked after Morgan after seeing the girl walking away.

"Good morning dr.Whale!"

"What's behind the door?" Dr.Whale looked at the door and back at Morgan.

"A place not suitable for children," He just said before walking away.

"Shouldn't say it like that, makes people want to go there."

"Well, I think it's time we continue our way to school," Mary Margaret urged the girl to come with her and continue to their school. Morgan looked at the streets around her and the people. It felt weird to her to know that so many people had been here all this time, and she never knew. They never knew about her either.

"After school, I'll bring you to Granny's, okay?"

"Okay!" Morgan smiled, breathing in the fresh air. Life could be so beautiful, and so only realized it now.

At school, she had decided to wait for Henry, who approached her with the woman he had searched. "Morgan!" He said happily, "Did you do it?"

"Yes, I'll be staying at Granny's for a while," Morgan explained, "Hopefully I'll even find a place forever."

"You will!" Henry exclaimed, "Because the change I've been talking about, it's slowly beginning."

"Sometimes you scare me, in a good way," Morgan admitted and the two laughed.

✿.｡.:* ☆:**:. ♕ .:**:.☆*.:｡.✿

Go to the queen's, save your mother. Go to the queen's castle, save your mother.

Don't trust the queen.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Morgan knew a five-year-old shouldn't do this alone. But she had heard what they said. She wanted her.

Morgan had seen the castle from quite the distance, it wasn't hard not to spot. It was almost impossible to miss with the sun shining down on it. Somewhere there her mother was locked up.

She had heard Snow White, the queen had wanted Morgan, and she would let Hazel go. So she left the camp and did her best to follow the tracks.

The closer she got, the more people she passed. Some people turned around to look at the small girl, but no one said anything. Morgan grabbed the hood of her cloak and pulled it further over her face. She knew she wouldn't see anyone she knew, her mom and she had been alone for all her life.

The black knights scared her. The way she couldn't see their faces. She didn't know who was behind the mask. The weapons they were holding, and she certainly didn't like the tone in their voice. "Who are you?"

"Morgan," Morgan shook with fear as she stood in front of them, "I'm here for my mom, the queen said she'd let her go if I came." The two guards looked at each other before nodding. One of them grabbed Morgan's arm and dragged her inside.

She was terrified, but if she did this her mom and she would be let go. They would be free to go wherever they wanted to, they would leave this place. Be free, together. "Who's there?"

The queen's voice was cold, unwelcoming, "It's the girl, she's here."

"Morgan?" Hazel's voice was distressed. Why was she here? What was the queen going to do? What would it all mean for the two of them?

"Mommy!" Morgan tried to run to her mom, who was chained up in the corner of the room, but a black knight stopped her. The queen looked at Morgan, satisfied, before waving her hand which caused Hazel's chains to disappear.

"Take them away," She said and she turned around to look into her mirror, which Morgan just noticed had a face.

"Morgan!" Hazel was stopped by a black knight grabbing her arms, "No! Let me get to her! Let me get to my daughter!"

"Mommy?" Morgan yelled as soon as the black knights started the drag her away, "What's happening? Mommy?"

"I'll find you!" Hazel's voice broke seeing her daughter get dragged away, "I'll find you, Morgan! If it's the last thing I'll ever do! I'll find you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Morgan:( Let me know if you still enjoyed it!


End file.
